Halo 4 ODST: Rebellion
by HazeHero
Summary: Mark thought he seen it all with crazy Forerunners and an insane alien religion he just didn't realise just how evil his race could become. Now stuck in a world controlled by humans he must fight and cause something he was made to fight: Rebellion. Just a test and the character might be slightly based of Ghost in halo legends
1. Prologue

A/N This is the prologue explaining what happened and how Mark landed in Equestria and to state that this is now a full time fanfic so the others will expect The Reapers Return will be on hitais so enjoy this chapter and the edited chapter 1

POV:CAPT. Mark Hanson

Location: Abroad the UNSC Solar Gate

Current Location: Deck 5, Armoury

Situation: Red Alert, Covenant Broading Partys in Decks 5,3,7 and 1

The ship shook again as another sevo made contact with the hull, probably denting or scorching the titanium hull. Sighing as the ship once again shook and at the noise of panic as I quickly finished fastening my armours gauntlets gloves and too introduce myself, my name is Mark James Hanson in the UNSC Navy where I got the rank Captain and put in charge of a ODST Squadron... yes I'm an Helljumper but those skills they have has saved my life more then you can count.

Grabbing a sidearm I ran as fast as my legs could take me in this anarchy state. Reaching the central elevator shaft, I pushed a button causing the blast doors to open.

As for what I look like I'm at the height of 6 foot 7 and my face is sharp with a thin jawline, my nose is normal expect it being broken slightly, my eyes were a grey colour so consider me lucky for being rare and my hair colour was black and clean short.

And if you want my armour here it is: The helmet was obviously ODST, the chest plate was ODST as well but was customised different with a more Spartan III design and the knife was moved, (thank god the sarge never noticed) the legs were still ODST but I added two pistol holster for duel weld, my arms however was an old MJOLNIR Mark V armour since a previous battle destroyed my old ODST forearms armour.

I was pushed aside when ODST squadron Omega entered, filping the leader off. I attempted to get up when I was offered a hand.

Grabbing Omegas new Pvt's. hand I was picked up. Thanking him silently as he turned to enter the elevator, but snice the universe decided to be a dick the shaft exploded in a firiy plasma explosion the elevator and everything inside was vaporised including the rest of Omega.

Staring in shook as the Private steped forward a few steps before collapsing onto his knees as his armoured body twitched slightly. Putting a hand on his shoulder, tapping him slightly while my face was twitched in a familiar feeling of loss.

Sighing I let go off him and took off running towards this decks stairway, seeing the green arrow on the floor accompanied with the dead mangled or scorched bodies of both human and covenant.

Running past a dead Hunters fuel rod cannon, I failed to notice the moving worms. By the time I reached the sealed door trying to pry it open, I was blasted through it by the plasma cannon hitting the ground behind me.

Lying on my back with a blurry vision I saw a small spatter of blood on the inside of my visor, blinking my eyes clear and I finally discovered the ringing in my ears.

Grabbing ahold of a loose piece of the wall and pulled myself onto my feet and without a second thought I pulled out my MA5D Assault Rifle and aimed down the hallway I came from.

And to my surprise I saw the Private holding a 9 inch titanium knife covered in a orange like substance thinking for a minute he stabbed the monster but then I noticed used bullet casings and realised he shot the thing first and stabbed it when he ran out.

We both stared at each and nodded a silent but reasonable plan: Teamwork. And thats what we did running down the stairs until we reached Deck 7: HEV Drop, Armoury and Engineering.

Moving fast and as carefully as possible we checked every room and secured the deck, we reached a T-Junction and we decided on which way to go.

We went right and throughout the journey one thing has been nagging on me: where the fuck is everything. There was nothing here, no bodies, no plasma burns, absolutely nothing.

We slowed down when we reached a locked door and the Private proceeded to pry it open while I took guard. Watching the hallway look a eagle and still I couldn't see anything.

Looking back at the Private finally open the door and he ran in while bearing his Assault Rifle, I followed shortly after and we went the wrong way since we arrived at engineering.

Seeing the Private grab a block of C4 and planted it on the FTL Slipspace reactor "What are you doing?" I asked looking at himz while keeping my guard up.

He glanced at me before working again "This ship is gonna be captured by the Covenant and we need to prevent them from gaining any UNSC secrets." What he said made sense so I also grabbed some C4 and starting to place in certain areas on the reactor.

The ship shook with more force then before, throwing us off our feet so getting up was a slight issue but when I tired to grab something to pull my self up but instead of touching it my hand hit something invisible.

Ducking back down as I felt a burning tingling feeling fly past my head I punched the area and made contact with something that was revealed when the clocking device deactivated.

An Elite...no not just any Elite it was a Field Marshall. Turning to run I heard it roar in that alien disturbed voice, running toward the Private and pulled him with me out the door and slammed it shut.

"Captain the C4 isn't set correctly with the right remote signal. I need to get back in there!" Looking at him in thought before shouting "Then let me do it! Give me the signal code! NOW Private!"

He threw off his helmet and his blue eyes stared "With all due respect sir. ONI mustn't know what must be done." It happened too fast my brain couldn't process what happened but I knew that in my gut what exactly happened.

Looking at the now opened door I sighed and picked up the remote detonator the Private left behind and grabbed his dog tags close by. Flicking the switch down on the detonator and with a quick draw in of breath. I ran.

I saw the entire deck was flooded with special ops Elites equipped with energy swords that wanted to cut me to shreds, rolling under yet another slash from the burning weapon of plasma.

I saw the T-Junction but unlike it's clear state before it now contained two living and killing machines known as Hunters and to say they looked pissed would be a understatement.

And the moment the I neared they both in sync fired their plasma cannons. I barely managed to dodge them as they sailed over and around me, spotting them prepare another bombardment I used all my energy to increase my already going sprint.

They were getting closer each second I wasted running. Just when they were about to fire their weapons of plasma, I unclipped two frags and sid under the first cannon and planted a frag inside it.

And in a quick motion I jumped onto my feet and used the force of my landing skate me across the metal floor allowing me the pass the second Hunter and with fast reflexs I planted the last grenade into the worm like flesh.

And still I kept running as an huge explosion of both fire and shrapnel along with the green and blue hue of plasma. Sharply turning a corner and kicking down a maintenance door, and doing my best to keep my ongoing sprint in this cramped space.

Opening the last door, I was finally in the HEV area of the ship and to my shock all the HEVS were destroyed or have been deployed. Dropping onto my knees as my hope of escape was gone, there was no where else to go on this damned ship.

Another shook as the ships rear end finally broke off, which sent me flying down the hallway of used drop pods and into a shaft that sent down through the ship and to the outside.

Luckily my helmet was clamped shut allowing me to breathe in this frozen void of space, looking around I spotted the Covenant CSS-BattleCruisers firing their continuous salvos of plasma.

And then I looked up and saw my ship that was now broken into three pieces. The front piece was still on fire but it was on a collision course with a rocky moon.

The second looked the worst with its scorched and dented hull that was now locked in an orbit with a planet which I guessed is below me. And the thrid part had its engines still working as it was continuing to move regardless of the plasma burning and breaking its hull.

Looking down, I saw the most beautiful thing I could ever see. The planet was huge with its green and white landmass that were continents and same smaller islands that I could see.

Looking to the left and I saw the dark landscape of the bigget continent of this blue and green garden world. And from there I spotted a working HEV, positioning myself in its direction and activated my thusterpack and launched myself towards it.

Grabbing the pods edge and pulled open the door that lifted upwards in a folding motion and propped myself into it seat and with a few quick commands on a control panel that caused the door to shut and with a hiss that locked the door in place.

Looking at the thrid piece of the ship from the pods window and braced while waiting for something to happen, and for something to happen did happen as the thrid part exploded as a slipspace portal opened sucking in and destroying anything.

The shock wave knocked my HEV pod into the planets atmosphere and planted me in a falling trajectory in the planets gravity. Looking around I spotted a piece of debris heading towards me.

Trying to change course but to no avail as the debris hit the pod and then black.


	2. The Bolt and Reveal

A/N This chapter has been edited and a prologue now replaces the introduction of Mark so now it should make sense if not inform me and I will edit it the best I can.

POV:Capt, Mark Hanson

Location:Unknown Planet in the Equis System, Unknown Desert

Mission:Scout and Eliminate Covenant Forces

Time:2300 Local Time

The mission was gonna be simple they said it was gonna be simple, my ass it wasn't when CCS Battle Curiesrs jump into the system and attack a small UNSC fleet.

God it was a mess but let's not remember the past in this god forsaken desert. Being as quiet as I can, I approached a small hill with a small yet big enough to cover me rock.

Before I could continue a huge flash of light appeared at the horizon and reacting from training I jumped and ducked behind a rock with my assault rifle ready.

I waited for a couple minutes before looking over the rock and saw a waggon moving down the desert, using my helmets binoculars I zoomed in on the waggon and I almost dropped my gun as I saw humans holding chains to a...

"Ponies!" I gasped in surprise and in my surprise I nudged some stones that caused them to fall with a clacking noise so I ducked as I saw one of the humans look in my direction.

Steadying my breathing as my hands were paling from the tight hold of my gun, I counted to three and shot out of cover when my assault rifle ready.

The waggon was still their but no occupants, walking as slow as I could towards it my gut was telling me this was bad as my gun traveled from the waggon to behind me.

When I reached the waggon with my back against it I turned and looked inside... nothing, no clues just nothing.

Sighing I started to walk away until I spotted tracks getting on a knee I saw they were footprints, hearing a scream I rushed into action and ran towards it while noticing that the tracks were coming this way.

Ariving at a oasis I saw the humans putting the ponies onto logs and a few humans removing their clothing, I felt sick to my stomach witnessing this scene.

And then I heard one of the ponies screaming so I looked at an pink coated pony as a human grabbed and moved her hind legs to the side as the pony was crying.

Fighting a conflict I chose a option swapping my assault rifle for my Designated Marksman Rifle or D.M.R for short I took aim at the one about to rape the pink coated pony.

I counted down from five as I pinpointed the wind speed and direction, adjusting my aim I counted at least five humans as I reached one I squeezed the trigger causing a loud bang that echoed the area as my sharp eyes followed the bullet leave the barrel and as I predicted the bullet hit home in the head of my target.

His head jerked to the left as his body flopped to the ground, quickly switching targets I shot and killed another one as the remaining three got into cover.

I watched them as they tried to locate me I smiled as I saw one of them poke their head out "Wrong move" I whispered to myself as I squeezed the trigger again and like the others he was dead before he hit the floor.

The other two saw the flash of my weapons mussel and fired their guns in my direction, getting down I felt the bullets pelting the rock as bits of stone and dust flew over me.

Steadying my breath I quickly jumped out of cover and fired again in a burst by squeezing the guns trigger a couple times one of the humans died and the other dropped as well.

Not convinced he was dead I dropped into the oasis and walked over to him, 4 bullets left as I checked the DMR while nearing him.

When I reached him he was wearing some kind of mercenary outfit, checking his pusle I smirked as he was in fact alive so I raised my leg and stamped hard onto his stomach jolting him awake.

His eyes locked onto my helmet as fear filled his face as I couched down next to him as my hand grabbed a custom homemade pistol that was a remake of the famous Desert Eagle.

He stuttered as he said "W..who a..are you?" My smirked increased as I calmly spoke "You're worst nightmare" and with that I shot him with my pistol ending his life.

Putting the pistol away I grabbed my DMR and reloaded as I walked towards the ponies who were staring at me in shock, fear and surprise.

Reaching the pink one who was crying that got worse as I neared, pulling out my 6 inch titanium combat knife which of course made the pony even more scared as it thought I might kill it too.

Grabbing the rope that I didn't notice before with my left hand as I used my right hand to move the blade closer that was getting harder each time due to it's struggling.

So I hissed out "If you want to leave you 'WILL' let me cut the rope". It stopped as I moved the blade to the rope and cut it without resistance, when the rope fell to the floor I got to work on freeing the others.

When I finished I started to walk away I never stopped to look at anything even the dead, slowly decaying bodies I carried on without a care, I didn't stop even when a female like voice spoke up.

"S,..sir c..can you stop plea...Please?" I turned my head to the look behind but I still walked and I saw the same pink pony but I didn't give it notice I looked back to the vast desert that lasts for miles and continued walking.

Until I felt a nudge on my side that's when I looked and stared at the pony that wanted my attention "What!" I rudely said with a slight venom slipping into my speech.

It looked at me before shouting "WHY DID YOU SAVE US IF YOU'RE WORSE THEN THEM!" She I figured pointed at the humans I killed and because of that I went into deep thought.

I killed them because I had a duty to protect the weak and defenceless but the more I thought until I realised 'the pony was talking and I never noticed' scolding myself for that.

I looked at her before sighing as the words I formed died in my throat but that changed when a blue coated pony 'flew' in shouting with a male voice "Humans! Run!"

I looked at him as I readied my DMR and looked at the pink 'mare I think, curse you brain' I quickly said "Do you know a safe place?" She nodded and made a follow motion and ran off with the other ponies following.

Five ponies I counted as I ran at a steady pace behind them while continually looking behind me as I heard gunshots going off.

I grabbed a pony, an orange coated flyer and pulled her as a sinper bullet passed through the area from which I grabbed her, reacting I pulled out one of my pistols and fired a round to where I think I saw the flash come from.

Letting her go she looked at me and nodded a thanks as I ran beside her, coming over a hilltop what I saw was a farming ranch that was run down but I carried on running towards it.

When we reached it I saw the other ponies trying to open the door so I did what us ODSTs have always done 'Break the fucker down'.

And break it down I did as the door spiltered under my weight I quickly moved and took cover behind a window which I broke open with my DMR and fired off three shots.

Three humans collapsed to the ground and that caused some to stop and turn around with what I did "Cowards" I muttered as I aimed and shot another one.

When they finally retreated I lowered my gun but kept my guard up incase they came back, looking around the room I counted the ponies in the room '1..2...3...4 where's the fifth one' I thought scanning the room just incase I miscounted.

So I walked around the house looking for fifth pony, ignoring the household items as I searched that stopped when I heard sobbing coming from upstairs.

Carefully walking up them I heard the crying from behind a door at the far end of the hallway, carefully and slowly I reached the door ready to turn the handle to the door.

Spotting a picture hanging on the wall it was a pony family looking happy and with smiles, feeling a pang of guilt as I remembered my family before the damn alien bastards took them away from me.

I opened the door as slow as I could to not make a sound when the door was open enough I stepped inside without making a noise as the crying started to muffle down.

The pony in question was the same pink pony I met first hand and the same one I saw in the picture, putting two and two together I understood what was happening looking down at my hands as I raised them.

I couldn't comfort her cause these were the hands of a killer, a monster, a murderer looking at her again I turned around and walked out and closed the door with a click before walking downstairs.

The other ponies were looking at me before the orange mare walked up to me, staring at my visor as she spoke "So who and what are you exactly?" I was hoping she wouldn't say that but I answered anyway.

"Would you believe or trust me if I told you what I am? And for my name you will call me Captain, Mark Hanson. Now any questions?" I asked getting a message through.

The silence was pleasant well to them it was but to me it was a disaster waiting to happen, luckily it was broken by a green unicorn "Are you actually a human Captain?" She asked fearfully as she worriedly looked at the others.

I couldn't answer when a brown 'flyer damn what are his breed called' called out "How is he a human I mean look at him, he's taller then a average human and he moved faster then light or speed and killed multiple humans with ease. If I were to guess he is a AILEN".

Smiling in satisfaction since my human cover won't be blown so I spoke out "You're right I'm an extraterrestrial being that is stuck here until I can call for help" I told them as they stopped being fearful.

The orange mare looked at me happy with my answer as she said "Well then to introduce ourselves I'm Spitfire, he's Sorian" she pointed to the blue flyer "and she's Lyra" pointing at the green unicorn who cheerly said "HI!" As Spitfire continued "He's Flash Cloud" and again pointing but at the brown pegasi 'Finally you piece of shit brain' "And the pink mare is Cera and we know it's a human name but she likes it and we don't know even her real name".

Nodding in slight understanding but confused about her using a human name but held my tongue as I tried to think about other reasons why I saved them.

The humans weren't Innies nor any rebels that the UNSC fought against but the more I thought about it I remembered Jame.

Tears stinging my gray dull eye's as I remembered the woman who made me feel human again and the promise I made when she died in my arms "To help others and defend the weak from powerful foes to prove I am still hu...Reclaimer" I had to think fast near the end to prevent them from knowing the truth.

"Is that you're species name, Reclaimers?" I heard a voice from the stairs. Turning I saw Cera standing their with her grey eye's which caught me off guard since I didn't care at the moment.

Her eyes were puffy red from the tears and I could see her fur on her face shining from it being wet.

I couldn't speak when Spitfire grabbed my hand with her mouth and dragged me outside and led me towards the red barn that I now saw behind the house.

Bringing me inside she shut the door and locked it since I heard it click, looking at her as her face was coated in the shadows and her face stone serous with her eye's hiding an emotion that I saw in the eye's of an elite...Rage.

"What are you really?" She questioned with venom dripping with each word before she shouted no screamed "WHAT ARE YOU!" I sighed before looking at her eye's seeing anger and fear.

I grabbed the side of my helmet and flicked the clips causing a hiss of hair to be released I stopped before carrying on staring at Spitfire as my visor depolarised showing the front of my face behind a thin line of blue tinted glass.

She looked at me in shock with her jaw dropping as I took off the helmet revealing my pale skin, taking a breath of pure fresh air closing my eye's as I felt the wind blowing on my face.

I opened my eye's after a few minutes looking at Spitfire without a HUD and orange glowing lines at the edges of the visor.

After another minutes of silence I spoke in a soft and barely a whisper tone "What I said about being an alien is true ever since MY humanity discovered that an alien race that devolved us of technology spread seeds of humans around the galaxy hoping one will become Reclaimers so the Reclamation can begin".

I saw her recoil at this as she looked at me and then at the ground as the knowledge sank in, I saw her frown before looking at me and simply said "I know what I told you is hard to believe. Hell I didn't believe that alien Artificial intelligence when it told me but trust me."

I watched her carefully as she nodded before turning around and walking out, sighing when the barn door closed shut. Throwing on my helmet as I moved the remaining stacks of hay, turning it into a bed.

Landing on it I felt my eyes get heavy as sleep tried to consume me, fighting it back while I thought of what happened during my time here and how I got here.

Another sigh escaped me as I decided to let sleep take me, closing my eyes as the dream world began it's work.


	3. Nightmares of War (Twi POV)

POV:Twilight Sparkle

Location:Canterlot Castle, now human capital

Time:01:30

Inside the one of the many towers of the castle was a unicorn pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle, she was staring at herself in a mirror her lavender coat a mess while her mane was dirty and a huge bedhead was present.

Her face looked almost lifeless as she stared at herself with her red puffy eyes from her lack of sleep. As she sighed as she remembered the cause.

Her magic picked up an anomaly at the edge of her planets solar system, she wanted to report this news to 'THEM' but they wouldn't listen. They just won't listen about what she found.

When she finally turn away from the mirror she walked towards a single table by the wall and on it was drawings of humans clad in werid and strange armour. Her most interesting drawing was a human clad head to toe in a sage green armour.

She yawned for a longing sleep but she refused, refusing to see those humans again and their horror. She shuddered when she thought of her recent dream.

Beings that look like they come from Tartarus just slaughtered them that's what they did, slaughter the humans like animals and when they were done they burned their planet...no planets.

What she saw was different they weren't Equis humans they were the Earthen humans the ones of legend. She knows this because the humans there spoke of Earth. The world of legend.

Leaving her thoughts she looked at her bed and sighed wishing for her friends. Ever since the humans found her and them in a hidden bunker under her library they were separated from each other to prevent them from using the elements.

Climbing onto her bed and getting comfortable under the blanket and laying her head on the pillow as sleep took over.

Location: Twilight's dream, Edge of the Milky Way, The Ark, Abroad the Halo ring installation 04B.

When she awoke she was frightened when her eyes scanned the blue circle room looking around the first thing she spotted was an dark coloured Earthen human in dark green armour frozen in a walking motion and behind him was two people that she never thought to work together. A monster wearing an sliver armour and the same sage green super human and the both of them were watching the door making sure nothing would come though but like the first human they too were frozen.

'But what' she wondered as she studied the huge room in more detail until a humming came as the dream started with the dark human walking towards the strange blue glowing panel.

"Oh, hello! Wonderful news - the Installation is almost complete!" A voice called as Twilight looked around for the source. And she did when a blue glowing orb flew down from above.

"Terrific" The dark coloured human told the orb with no interest while the orb replied uneasy "Yes... isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire...in just a few more days!"

The dark human sharply turns his head and shouts "We don't have a few more days!" the floating orb sounded shocked "Bu-bu-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!"

The human didn't care as he said "Deal with it." Twilight was confused about all this but was shocked when the orbs eyes turned redish "...will destroy this Installation."

"Aaaah!" The human screamed in pain while the orb just got angry "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!"

The green soldier tried to run at the orb but was blasted back by a orange beam "Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!"

And the same thing happened to the creature as it was sent out the room with the door shutting behind it.

The soldier tired to stand but was sent onto his knees with his armour smoking from the heat as the orb whose eye was blue again flew into the humans visor as they both stared the other down. "You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner! But this ring... (his eye turning red)... is mine"

Twilight wanted to wake up as both sides fought each other but then she realised "This is a dream. I can control it!" And with that she ran towards the injured human

"Wake up! please wake up!" As she shook him but it did nothing and still she continued "He needs you. Wake up! NOW!" She screamed and her hopes went up when he awoke but he was heavily wounded so he could only lean upwards slightly.

"You do not deserve this ring! I have kept it safe. It belongs to me!" The annoying voice of the orb said in anger and rage, the dark coloured human grabbed a green looking weapon and shouldered it.

The weapon charged up as the end glowed a redish hue when the human shouted "Not for long!" And fired the gun.

It was like a slow motion part of a movie as a red laser left the barrel and impacted the orb damaging it and sending it flying away which caused the armoured human to move from his tarpped corner and towards his downed companion.

The soldier crouched down by him and took the same weapon which was offered to him "Kick his ass." That was all the injured man said before succumbing to his wounds.

The orb returned with a damaged casing "Damage! Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!" And still both of them fought as each one dodged the other.

And then the orb got hit and his casing got even more damaged as a blue liquid dripped from the sides and his voice started to break but it readjusted itself "Accept your le-gacy!"

That sentence scared Twilight when the Equis humans drilled the same sentence into their 'SLAVE'S'. Her eyes closed in rage about the day they came and ruined everything.

She opened her eyes to see another laser make contact with the orb that looked more damaged with the blue liquid dripping down in huge flows and the orb was flying at an odd angle.

And again it spoke with a deteriorating, breaking voice "I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero F-Four!" The damaged and broken orb sounded confused and angry like it didn't know what to do.

But still it fought against the human and of course the human shot it with the same laser weapon but this the orb started screaming in pain "Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!" And then it exploded.

The soldier dropped the weapon and as quickly as it can rushed towards the downed human. Grabbing him the soldier spoke which surprised Twilight "I'm getting you out of here."

The injured human weakly replied "No you're... no you're not." The human grasped the armoured gauntlet and continued saying "Don't - don't let her go. Don't... ever let her go." He stopped to coughed but still attempted to finish. "Send me out... with a bang."

The human layed his head down and after a couple of seconds he stopped breathing and the soldier stood up holding a small chip like thing. The chiped glowed brightly and then stopped glowing as a small blue human woman appeared as she stared sadly at the now dead human.

The woman continued to look sadly, and finally she spoke surprising Twilight "Chief... I'm so sorry." The human soldier now known as Chief said nothing but stare at the woman as she activated something kind of switch on the blue glowing thing.

She returned to her chip as Chief stood up and put the chip in the back of his helmet and turned around as the whole room lit up with a blue beam of light shot up in the hole behind him.

The room started to collapse as the supports above fell down and impacted the ground. Luckily the human was already running towards the entrance.

Twilight also tried to run but she was being pulled in by the beam of blue light "Please help! Help me! Please, PLEASE!" She screaming but to no avail as the soldier left the room with the door slamming shut.

*Reality*

Waking up in a burst of sweat Twilight was shaking, petrified of fear. After calming down she jumped up in shock when a knocking was heard along with a rough voice "Wake up bitch, the boss wants to see you!"

Holding a growl Twilight reluctantly got out of bed and moved towards the door, opening the door revealing a middle aged slightly overweight human wearing a cowboy hat that hides a short blonde hair.

The human had a scowl on his face and motioned for her to follow, leading her down the many halls of the castle. The human made no sound as he walked and during the walk Twilight saw ponies of all kind being hit for doing something wrong by other humans and doing jobs.

Twilight felt pissed off when she passed a mare being forced to give a blowjob. Feeling disgusted Twilight felt her magic change in response to her emotions.

After 5 minutes of walking they reached a large door with a sun symbol on it that was broken in half. Sighing when she remembers this was Celestia's bedroom which was now turned into the humans leaders main office.

Her human escort opened both doors allowing her to see at the far end of the chamber a office desk with a leather chair, on the desk their was pictures of the humans taking over towns but one caught her attention when she looked around the room for Him.

It was a triangle symbol with a dark grey circle in the center, the triangle had a line going down the middle and on each side was a different colour, the right side was white and the left side was a dark grey and the it was surrounded going through the triangles edge was a black circle.

"I see you have an interest in my old organisation." A gruff and deep voice sounded as a tanned human walked in holding a piece of paper in his hand.

The other human saluted and left the room leaving both Twilight and the human.

Twilight looked at the human and looked back at the symbol before speaking "I thought the humans only had one organisation?" The human laughed and when he contained his laughter he spoke "Looking at this drawing of yours here proves that you seen my war but not 'ONI'. The last part was said strangely.

Twilight looked up in shock "You're an Earthen human?" And again he laughed but this time slightly sadistic as he stared at her "Indeed I am. But you can say what you want about me all I need to do is get revenge on a certain human soldier who works for the Earthen military. And I need you're help if I am to do it, starting with this."

He showed Twilight a drawing of a human wearing green like armour like the Chief but more heavily armoured and its obvious why he wanted it. The human had a handheld minigun.

A/N

And done, took me some time but I wanted to do this and if anyone yells saying where's Mark. Well the reason for this is to set the scene on what had happened to the Elements and what better way to do is to give Twilight nightmares of the Human-Covvanent war. These chapters will be rare since they will only appear after when Mark has done something to cripple the humans organisation. And I really dislike ONI so this was made to prove that they will be a antagonist so anyway R&R


	4. A Raid and Who Are You?

POV: Capt. Mark Hanson Location:Abandoned Farm House Current Location:On a hill watching the landscape Time:1300

Closing my eyes from the small blow of wind hitting my helmet less face, feeling the wind carefully carcasses my pale skin. Sighing at the feel of the wind I opened my eyes to the brown, yellowy, sandy desert.

And then I looked up to the blue clear sky as I thought of the Solar Gate, rasing my clenched fist while I moved to look at what was inside. Opening my hand revealed dog tags of another ODST who risked his life to destroy the ship and to prevent the Covenant from gathering military information.

"Hey you, ok?" Turning my to Spitfires voice and watched the orange mare with a blank face and simply said "I'm fine, just thinking. Anyway why are you up so early?"

I saw her face darken and a sad expression took her face "I would rather not talk about it since it involves my old life." Nodding at her as I told her "I can relate to that but with my family." And then my mind went to the Fall of Reach.

"What happened"? She asked which made me stare at her that told her No! After that she looked down and I looked back towards the landscape and tightened my grip around the dog tags.

Feeling something hit my side slightly and made a click sound, I used my left hand to grab the remote detonator and I was confused why I still had this. The ship blow up manually by the Private and I still had the C4 detonator unless, opening a small side hatch revealing a microchip.

Taking it out and plugged it into my neural net at the back of my head and from there I discovered the code but it was locked and untranslateable for my own neural net to understand so I put it back where it belonged and clipped the detonator back onto my armour.

Out of the corner off my eye I saw Spits looking in curiosity at what I done with the piece of equipment on me. Picking up my helmet off the ground dusting it off any sand and dirt.

Staring at it for a long time as I thought back to the olden days back with the UNSC and servicing aboard the Solar Gate, smirking to myself at the thought of my old ODST platoon. And smirk turned to frown and then anger my right hand knuckles turned white from my hand clenched in a tightening grip.

With my increased hearing I heard some galloping and quickly pulled my helmet over my head and locked it in place and for a few seconds I watched black as the visor rebooted its systems and soon the familiar blue and orange tinted landscape revealed itself.

Looking to my right I saw Cera and Spits hugging with Cera crying tears that made Spits orange coat wet, when I closed my eyes I heard a distant female voice "Mark? Mark, where are you?" My eyes shut from the memory of "Jane" I muttered mostly to myself.

Opening my eyes I saw Cera was coming towards me and said "Was this Jane special to you?" She asked with fear still in her voice. Looking at her red puffy eyes and sadness enriched on her face, looking back at the desert landscape I said "Yes... she was". The emphasis on the was got the point through to them.

Grabbing my helmet and moved it slightly so I can breathe probably from this knot in my throat and then I felt something hit me causing me to see that Cera had jumped onto me and started hugging me.

Looking from her to Spitfire who was looking away and with sadness if the motion of her ears flat on her head. Looking back to Cera who had started to calm down but she still hugged me.

And after she let go my armours motion senor (Not in game but this is post Halo 4) detected multiple red and yellow dots, telling them both to stay down I grabbed a pistol and ran towards it.

Nearing my target I ducked into a prone position and crawled as quiet as I could over a sandy hill, reaching the top only to get sand blown into my visor.

'Great a fucking sandstorm...again' I thought reminded of the many missions that involved a sandstorm and a snowstorm. Activiting my visors version of heat vision I saw multiple ponies locked in cages left out in the storm and the humans were in a large tent playing cards and drinking beer. Getting up off the ground I walked towards the tent and aimed at the furthest human my visor picked up and fired, the gunshot was so loud that the people inside jumped up in shock and the ponies huddled together like penguins.

A smirk grew on my face as they moved shaking with fear towards the entrance. Moving to the edge of the entrance I waited until one of them came close enough.

Pulling out my knife I prepared to grab one of them and stab him with quick precision, one of them came close "Too close" I muttered my evil smile never faulting.

I grabbed him and thew him onto the floor next to me and stabbed him in the neck and brutality ripped out his vuguler with a never ending flow of blood. Looking back inside I saw the humans moving away from the entrance of the tent and are now trying to cut the back of the tent for an escape.

Readying my custom I rushed into the tent and fired a couple shots killing multiple of the damned slavers and charged straight at the human trying to cut the back of the tent open.

Grabbing him from behind and pushed him through the tent ripping it and causing it to collapse. Grabbing the humans magnum from his holster and put the gun to his while turning him around. Only to come face to face with a very pretty woman, she looked at me fear itched in her mind and her eyes tired to make herself look tough and made of steel but I had to do this.

Filcking the guns safety off, and with a quick movement of my hand I pulled the gun away from her head and aimed behind me amd shot a human holding a machete. And like the rest of my enemies they dropped dead with the bloody hole of the bullet entering the body.

Getting up and pulling her along with me I dragged her towards the cage and threw her ruthlessly onto the floor "Open it" I demanded. She tried to attack me but the storm had started to let up and the sight of me made her thoughts of attacking me dissappear as well as the fact I grabbed her hand at such speed.

After letting go she complied with my orders and pulled out a key and started to open the cage and release the occupants from the chains. After a while Spitfire and Sorian arrived at the scene and were quite shocked so they flew as fast as they could to me.

Spits reached me first and after landing next to me she asked "Mark whats going on? And who is she" pointing at the woman I captured and before I could explain, said woman laughed and said "Well, what a surprise your a horse lover. Don't you know what they did to us?" She said the last part quieter every word as well as sadness.

Spits and the other ponies looked confused, pulling off my helmet much to the shock of Sorian I got on my knees and put a hand on her shoulder "I was never born and raised on this planet so I don't know what happened here but you can tell me. Whats your name? Bocsáss meg." The last part I said mostly to myself and I grabbed an anesthetic shot.

"Sarah. Sarah Richards" she said with even more sadness and I got my eyes level with hers and said in my old hungarian native tongue "Bocsáss meg" and jabbed her neck with the shot, knocking her out completely.

Picking her up bridal style and started to carry her to the farmland I call home. Spotting Spits talking to the ponies we rescued and probably yelling at Sorian.

After sometime of walking I heard the flapping of wings and turned my head to see Spitfire flying towards me holding an object that became more clearer each second. It was my helmet.

"Here you might want to wear this or Cera will freak out with a panic attack". Smiling at Spits and told her to put the helmet over my head which she did so now I had a orange pegasus mare flying next to me, me holding an unconscious woman and now I had an uncomfortable helmet on my head.

It wasn't long before we had reached the farmhouse and I had started to walk towards the barn with my prisoner... it felt strange calling her that but that was what she will be until I find no use for her... damn why am I feeling like this unless... "No no no I will not let myself get attached to her" I scolded myself "Not after..." I trailed off and thought of Jane.

Entering the barn and placing her on my makeshift bed, looking around I found some rope and used that to tie her up to one of the barns support beams "Kinky isn't it" I stared at her like she was crazy. Shaking my head I adjusted my helmet to fit probably and walked towards the door.

Seeing it was now 4 clock on my neural net I turned to look at her as she stared back at me, the way I tied her up was that the rope was around her torso and he beam and the knot I used was one I was taught to use on any innies I captured so in other words it was one bitch of a knot to be free from.

Watching her struggle told me that she was pissed. Hearing the barn door creek open, I turned my head to see my visitor "Hello Spits. What are you doing here?"

Spitfire looked at me with a smile before trotting towards me in happiness "Mark come see this!" She put down a newspaper in front of me. Grabbing it and reading it... reading it again and again... multiple humans wearing uniform from an old military group called Raven.

A/N And thats it for now and sorry for the delay been playing halo and destiny which was fucking awesome and I added a reference to a friend of mine here on fanfiction so a shoutout to whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141 a bit of a mouth full lol and who is this Sarah and what does she know and don't flame at the way Mark was acting but keep in mind he is on a world he doesn't understand and he is breaking as a soldier slightly. R&R


	5. Painfull trip and a Secret

I couldn't believe it, Raven an military organisation that was shut down in the 21st century due to the leader being an selfish, corrupt asshole. Looking at the news report only to discover nothing more just the fact that four humans are saving and protecting Equestrians from the human slavers, thinking about this I thought about helping but then it would be better to fight on two fronts. Me on oneside and them on the other.

It would be a sound strategy but one that I could not execute and that won't matter, I stood up from the ground and thanked Spitfire and then I walked towards my prisoner.

Grabbing her arm and pulling her onto her feet and pushed her towards the door, she was reluctant at first but my pistol at the back of her head said otherwise.

Taking her to a isolated area away from the house, I cut the restraints and said "I need to know who your leader is? And your free to go" my question probably felt like music to her, what with being captured by a human from space and kept in cavity for at least a day.

Her eyes seem to sadden but she answered anyway "I don't know his name but he refers to himself as a ONI agent, whatever ONI is I don't know." My grip on my pistol tightened as I struggled to form a sentence but I managed "Go, go now before I change my mind."

She looked so hesitant but she turned and with such bravery she said "I'm staying here". I was about to resort but she held a hand up and continued "If I were to go back I would be killed and...and". I didn't want to know what would happen next to her.

Seeing her starting to cry as tears began to flow, I put my hands onto my helmet and with a twist and a hiss of refined air, I removed it from my head and put it on a magnetic plate on my back before giving her a hug. Such a move would be considered below me but here on this planet has changed me and because of my old loved one, she made me human once again.

A smile on my face as she laid her head on my shoulder while her arms warped around me, and we remained like that for a minute or two but I didn't care and just what was this strange feeling in my stomach.

She pulled back and kissed my cheek and, three, two, one... she sharply pulled away and landed onto the sandy ground with shock covering her face, I just stood there shocked and surprised.

I said nothing as I put my helmet on and walked back to the barn I called home, my thoughts where strange but one thing was certain 'Did I love her?... No of course not it's just...' I shut away my thoughts and in anger slammed my helmeted head on a support beam, shattering it completely.

"Shit!" I cired out in anger I quickly grabbed the top half of the beam and held it place as Spits and the other ponies came in, and to my distaste so did Sarah.

"Does anyone know how to fix this?" My patience was starting to get the best of me but I remained focused, luckily one of the ponies I saved knew how to fix the beam and started to work giving me time to relax after that.

After leaving him to fix the damaged beam, I left the barn and walked to the front of the main house their was makeshift tents where the ponies I saved where taking rest. Walking through I felt stares focused on me but I ignored them, and carried on my path.

Sighing I pulled out a pair of dog tags and brought it up to my face and stared at it for a long time. "Lost somepony too." Looking to the right and seeing a green coated stallion who had no wings or horn.

"Listen its not good to keep it bottled up and trust me I know why,... rumours are going around now that a lot of us know your human. Some say you work for that ONI guy, others say you stole the armour and use it to ensure nopony suffers and my favourite: your from space." I shook my head at the rumours and said "Two of them are true but I never stole this armour. I EARNED IT" I may have went a bit harsh there but he understood and nodded.

I closed my hand around the dog tags and slowly and carefully put them away "Those tags are the reason I will never work for ONI" vemon dripped from my voice like poison but I didn't care.

He once again nodded and walked off somewhere, I blinked a couple times and while I stood still looking at the dry blue sky that slowly darkened into a orange look.

Finding a rock I slid down it and started to close my eyes and let sleep take hold.

*Dream*

"What if the infection defiles the relic?" Rushed voices spoke through this endless void.

"I care not for your pathetic life!... open the relic." Was this a dream.. where am I... wait I know that voice.

"Well, well. Open sesame." Sgt. John Forge, but I thought he was dead.

"Keep the coffee hot, I'll be back before you know it." But why do I hear his voice...unless

The void collapsed into jigsaw like pieces and disappeared from view completely, and from there stars blinked into existence and then the nebulas and the space debris folded into a realistic look.

Planets surrounded a bright orange star, the Sun and in between a dark greyish blue planet and the asteroid belt, floated the UNSC Solar Gate. I saw the ship moving into orbit of the grey, blue planet which now started to crack as the plasma scars revealing itself on the planets surface.

"This was your home wasn't it?"

Doing what would be called turning around but my body remained motionless, but it still felt like I was turning around. I saw a pony... no a princess, she was a lavender purple and had a purple mane with a pink stripe going through.

I trained my eyes at her with an emotionless face as I continued to stare at what was left of Ferris Prime, watching my home made me want to punch something but I couldn't in this void.

Inhaling the air if that what could be considered here, I tired to control myself from the anger that I held within myself for so long. Exhaling I focused my mind to the fall of New Hope, the planets capital and my home.

The void shifted into a forest clearing, the night sky shone the stars as the burning ruined city shined brightly in the night behind two people. One was on the floor with blood pooling around them. The other was knelt down next to the other one and had his hand on the others hand.

This was my memory of Jane's death. "We're gonna get out of here, you just need to hold on" my voice. It felt strange to hear myself speak. "Mark please, leave me."

"I remember this place, Jane she was here with me dying while I watched" I felt anger flowing through my veins. I then felt a calming sensation as the princess used her magic to help me. "This was your past but I can't see it, I can feel your emotions but not see them. Please allow me to."

I didn't want her to see this but her voice made me think otherwise. I lowered my mental barriers and I then heard her gasp in shock as all the horrors I've seen plague her mind.

She walked next to me as my dream self gave one final kiss and slowly walked away, Jane's body lay there as I left it. Her ODST helmet removed showing us her beautiful face and amazing blonde hair. A single flower lay on her chest as her hands lay on it, I hesitated but I walked towards her and slowly but carefully moved her hands and picked up the flower.

"A lotus flower!" Her words sent confusion down my ears but I corrected her "No. This is a Angel flower, they are only found on this planet. Their snow white stem and rose petals speak of a heartbroken tale."

She looked at me in surprise but she used magic to gently take the flower out of my grasp. "This flower contains large amounts of magical properties and they say it can preserve the soul of a dying body when placed."

I didn't look at her to acknowledge what she said, I looked at Jane's body as tears started to fall, the clearing shattered and fell apart. The jigsaw pieces started to form again as my childhood memories of my old home on Reach.

"You lived here as a child didn't you?" I didn't even want to respond but I knew that was true. "Reach was my birthplace but Ferris Prime was where I lived during my teen years."

The Princess walked towards a nearby wall that was not apart of the memory, the wall was pale and endless. As she touched it with her hoof she spoke.

"There are many cruel and evil things in this world Mark, one is known by a close friend of yours. Protect her from the remaining agents that will keep that secret... a secret.

The air began to get thick and harder to breathe, but one thing was clear what is she keeping from me. My thoughts ended with a falling feeling and when I hit the bottom.

I burst up in a cold sweat, getting up I started to feel my head as if it was on fire. Throwing off my helmet I tired to walk but fell to the floor. I tired to crawl but after a few seconds I went down and remained lying on my face as darkness flooded my vision.

"Mark? Mark! Wake up Mark!...

Spitfire? The sentence was lost as I succumbed to the darkness.

A/N

A chapter I'm slightly proud off and I'm not sure how to make a pairing in this, the two choices I have are Mark X spitfire or Mark x Sarah. As for the secret I wonder what it is and who is the being responsible for it.


End file.
